custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fegto
Fegto was a Matoran hut builder on the village of Venza. Later, he turned into a Toa, then a Turaga after a long time. History Matoran In his early days, Fegto live on Mogako, a large continent on the golden ocean. At some point, he was assigned to find resources around the area by the Turaga of the region. Until then, he was lost in a dense jungle, where he lived for forty-three days. When Fegto was wandering in the forest for the 43rd day, he met a herd of kikanalo where he rode onto. He successfully brought the recources back to the village on time, just when the Matoran there was desperate. After a few years of peace, a Rahi Hunter visited the village, which is surprisingly a Toa. The Hunter had led a few Rahi herds which nearly destroyed the village. With a badly damaged village, Fegto was one of the Matoran assigned to be a hut builder. When the Toa unleashed a nova blast to kill a powerful rahi that is invading the village, a lot of Matoran died. And before the Toa left, he left a few Toa stones behind, in case there are no Toa around when the Matoran need help. Fegto left with a Toa stone, and found a Ga-Matoran village called Venza at the centre of a large lake and settled there. He then continued his carreer of a Hut builder and build Matoran huts for Matoran who pays. Toa While Fegto was building a hut for a Toa of water in Venza, the village suffered a Rahi attack. The Toa sacraficed herself to kill the rahi. After leaving the Village, Fegto travelled around the land to look for a Toa suva. After days of searching, he found one in a Lush jungle. He managed to put his Toa stone in it, and the transformation began. After succeeded in his transformation, he discovered a hidden portal under the Suva. The suva led him to a place where Matoran worked happily, Toa were treated equally with them, working among the residents. There is also a Rahi archive in the place, with unknown Rahi species, but yet they're real. Fegto was fascinated by the exhibits, and touched the rahi. Suddently, his rode activated. He saw no Matoran, but Rahi jaws and bones, scattered on the cave ground. The Rahi he was touching was tied onto a wall, and another rahi is projecting a hologram when another Rahi is trying to swallow Fegto whole. Fegto Killed the Rahi just in time, and completed his first battle upon becoming a Toa. He sealed the Toa suva, and hid the artifacts that act as keys for the seal. Fegto travelled from lands to lands during his best times. He never joined a Toa team, as no Toa wants to wander around the planet at the time. Fegto explored the known universe and fought countless battles. And eventually, he returned to Venza, where he lived as a Matoran. He salvaged the rusted weapons of the long-dead toa of water that guarded the village from the crawling creature. He repaired the weapons, and went off for his enthuaisiam of travelling. Turaga Tools and powers As a Toa, fegto used a Sonic saw, which he got from the Toa suva in the jungle. The saw itself is incredibly sharp, and the sonic powers makes the weapon formidable. Fegto salvaged the Toa of water's weapons, which includes a tidal harpoon and fin blades. He wears a Kanohi Rode, the mask of truth, which allows him to pierce any deceptions and lies. He wore steel armour made by Ta-Matoran crafters he met along his traveling. As a Toa of Sonics, Fegto controls the power of sound. He can create objects out of sound or unleash a powerful nova blast. He can channel his sonic powers through the sonic saw. He had armed himself with the fin blades he salvaged, and uses the tidal harpoon as a secondary weapon. Personality Toa Fegto is calm, and often being too cool. He takes every step cautiously, which may pass up some oppurtunities sometimes. He is confident about his every move, and knows when to quit a battle. He is a skilled combatant, and his cautious style is often mistakened by enemies as a sign of weakness. Fegto loves solving problems, and gained a good reputation for his deeds among various lands. Fegto is a standard wanderer, never stays in a place for more than a month. After turning into a Turaga, Fegto still has a mind as clear as pure water, making him a great leader of the Matoran. TO BE UPDATED Category:Toa Category:User:Chanyik Category:Turaga Category:Matoran